Scully, You are my Partner
by overtlycovert
Summary: Mulder's version of "Jai Ho, You are my Destiny" with a story twist.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Boohoo.

* * *

**I grabbed my phone,  
and clicked on speed dial,  
It's 2 AM,  
I'm on my way,  
to pick you up right now (Scully)**

**(Scully)**

**One ring, two rings,  
Come on get off that bed,  
With you I will go anywhere,  
From the arctic to L.A. (Scully)  
Now I hear your voice  
in the other end of the line,  
Your tone is deadly, so deadly  
You want to kill me.**

**(Scully) You are the reason I believe,  
What with your logic and skepticism,  
You are my partner,  
Scully! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
No, aliens can never stop us,  
Not even Bill can come between us,  
So come save Earth with me,  
Scully! (oh oh oh oh)**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
This ravine's darn steep,  
You have always saved me, you're my savior,  
my G-woman,  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
and beyond,  
No matter what happens,  
I am never gonna let you go.  
Scully!**

**Come on, let's go  
We're going to a place,  
I just got tipped off, you see,  
'bout UFO's in Vegas. (Scully)**

**Yeah (Scully) Yeah**

**Go on, tell me,  
What's wrong with my theory?  
I see you raising your right brow,  
so incredulously.**

**(Scully) Just keep on talking, yeah baby,  
Go try, disprove me, (Scully)  
I've told you, baby,  
You are my one in five billion.**

**(Scully) You are the reason I believe,  
What with your logic and skepticism,  
You are my partner,  
Scully! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
No, aliens can never stop us,  
Not even Bill can come between us,  
So come save Earth with me,  
Scully! (oh oh oh oh)**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me, come and catch me,  
This ravine's darn deep,  
You have always saved me, you're my savior,  
my G-woman,  
I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
and beyond,  
No matter what happens,  
I am never gonna let you go.  
Scully!**

**Scully (Yeah), Scully (Yeah), Scully**

**I need you,  
on this case,  
I'm ready,  
So let's go!**

**(Scully) You are the reason I believe,  
What with your negation and skepticism,  
You are my partner,  
Scully! Uh-uh-uh-oh!  
No, aliens can never stop us,  
Not even Bill can come between us,  
So come save Earth with me,  
Scully! (oh oh oh oh)**

**Scully!**

**We've got an x-file!  
We've got an x-file!**

**Scully!**

**We've got an x-file!**

**Scully!**

_xxxxxxxxx_

"Mulder, Skinner wants to see-"

Scully's mouth hung open in mid-sentence, as her mind tried to process the sight that lay before her.

"…you."

Mulder was there, standing in front of his desk- nothing unusual about that, right? Well, except for the fact that he had a sarong draped over his shoulders. Not to mention the blaring stereo, along with the way his arms were positioned- they were raised, with his hands placed together. If her suspicions were correct, he appeared to have been…dancing.

Mulder, noting his partner's presence, used one hand to pull the sarong off him, and the other to turn the power off the stereo. Of course, this was done in the fastest time possible.

"No, I did not just change the lyrics of a song for my own amusement," he blurted out, trying hide the sarong under his desk using his foot. He then put a hand to his mouth, after realizing what he had just said. "I didn't dance along to it either," he quickly added, after seeing Scully's infamous eyebrow raise.

"Mmm-hmm, right, yeah," she muttered, for a lack of better reply. "I'm not even going to ask."

Scully eyed him for a few moments, shaking her head every now and then.

It took some time before she regained her composure. "As I was saying, Skinner wants to see you in his office later at 10."

Mulder groaned. "I wonder what I did to piss him off this time," he replied flatly.

"I don't know…maybe because of that restaurant incident last Tuesday?"

"The guy was staring at your chest!"

"I had a ketchup stain on my blouse, Mulder."

Mulder was about to interject, but Scully's next statement cut him off. "But I appreciate it. Thanks."

They fell silent for a moment, their gazes locked as they smiled contentedly at each other.

"You're welcome."

Scully gave him one last look before turning to leave the room. She was about to step outside when a thought came to her mind.

"Oh, and Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you know about how I always wanted to shoot you whenever you call me up at 2AM."

* * *

_My first ever songfic, with a rather silly, err, side story. Feedback is appreciated, as always. :) _


End file.
